No te metas con Fairy Tail
by kitsune96
Summary: Él pretendía tener bajo su dominio a los que se hacían llamar el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore, sin embargo, habían varias cosas que no estaban en sus planes. Basado en hecho reales


Los rumores de que un gremio de magos llamado "Heart Under Blade" estaba sometiendo gremios "débiles" había llegado a Fiore, pues este ya tenía bajo su mando algunos que se hallaban en la frontera.

Al llegar a este reino, su líder, Kazuto, consideró una buena idea someter a los que se hacían llamar el gremio de magos más poderoso de todo Fiore:

Fairy Tail

Sin embargo, consideraba propio de la situación enviar primero una misiva que evitara una lucha. Desperdiciar soldados en un grupo de dementes que dejaban una cagada de proporciones bíblicas a cada misión que iban le parecía algo patético.

Así que, una soleada tarde de verano, apareció ante las puertas del gremio un hombre con una armadura, diciendo que tenía un mensaje importante para todos. Con una actitud altanera y ante la confundida mirada de prácticamente todo el mundo, se la entregó a Makarov

—La envía el maestro de Heart Under Blade— informó serio, el hombre la tomó y la leyó _en voz alta_

"_Como maestro de Heart Under Blade, mago santo, hermano del sol y la luna, maestro de maestros, extraordinario mago nunca derrotado; guardián de magias perdidas, delegado del poder divino, esperanza de los magos, gran defensor del orden y la justicia, les ordeno, miembros de Fairy Tail, someterse a mí, voluntariamente y sin resistencia alguna"_

Tres segundos

Durante los cuales el pobre mensajero creyó que probablemente lo matarían. Las risas de Natsu fueron las primeras en empezar, seguido de absolutamente todo miembro del gremio, algunos (como Cana) se ahogaron con sus bebidas y varios tuvieron que sostenerse la panza porque ya empezaba a dolerles.

Aquello el causó terror, ¿Cómo una carta de su todopoderoso maestro podía causar esa reacción?

—Venga, siéntate— le dijo Mira mientras continuaba riéndose — ¿te sirvo algo? —

— ¿eh? —

—espéranos un momento, que vamos a contestarle a tu maestro— le dijo Erza — ¡¿alguien tiene lápiz y papel?! — la mano de Lucy se alzó mostrando un simple cuaderno de tapas rosadas

— ¡¿Quién quiere ayudarme a redactarla?! — gritó la maga estelar prácticamente todos los miembros se acercaron a ella.

Con una lección de humildad a cuestas y una burda hoja de cuaderno hasta con flecos en la mano, el mensajero entró a su gremio.

El maestro Kazuto era un hombre extremadamente difícil, acostumbrado a que todo aquel que le dirigía la palabra debía hacerlo de rodillas y con la frente pegada al suelo. Hasta donde él sabía, nadie nunca le había siquiera levantado la voz

—Léela— ordenó el maestro de gremio con su poderosa voz

—respuesta de los mago s de Fairy Tail al maestro Kazuto— murmuró con un hilo de voz al haber leído ya las dos primeras líneas

Dios

— ¡dame eso! — El hombre le dio una patada en las costillas y se la quitó — ¡es patético que un miembro de este gremio sea incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como leer una carta! — empezó a leer en voz alta

"_Oh maestro, demonio pendejo, mago de mierda, hermano de Zeref y de Acnología, gilipollas de mierda, hijo de perra, extraordinario comemierda de dragón, guardián de cerdos, delegado de la pendejez, esperanza de la basura, ¿qué clase de caballero eres que no podrías matar un puercoespín ni enseñándole el culo? los demonios cagan y tu gremio come, no te tememos y nos enfrentaremos por ti por tierra, mar y cielo, púdrete. _

_Eres menos importante que una verruga en la verga de un dragón, morro de cerdo culero, soplapitos, lamehuevos, chupavergas, mago asqueroso y rastrero, ruin, puta, reputa, soputa, recontraputa, escoria de mierda. Vete a follar con tu puta madre._

_Así, los magos de Fairy Tail te declaran, basura de bajo fondo maloliente, apestosa, repulsiva y blasfema que nunca cederemos ante tus joterías, maricón. _

_Si quieres puedes venir a besarnos el culo, que cuando acabemos contigo nisiquiera estarás besándole las bolas al consejo mágico. Nos despedimos sin preocuparnos del día, porque aquí, vivimos cada uno con todas nuestras fuerzas_

_Firman: los magos de Fairy Tail."_

Aquellas frases, además entregadas en una hoja de cuaderno arrancada., mostrando que nisiquiera se habían tomado la molestia de cortárselos

La cara que puso el maestro fue algo simplemente de película: enrojeció completamente, sus venas se hincharon y, de un momento a otro, parecía que iban a reventársele

—¡voy a destruir las alas de esas hadas de mierda! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Dos días después, el hombre se presentó frente a la puerta del gremio

— ¡salgan hadas cobardes que las mataré a todas! — prácticamente todos salieron

—Vaya viejo— murmuró Romeo con una sonrisa

— ¡QUE PASE SU MAESTRO DE GREMIO, MALDITAS MIERDECILLAS! — sus palabras despertaron carcajadas

—por favor, ¿quieres pelear con el viejo? — le dijo Natsu

—No te atrevas, yo iré— dijo Laxus antes de que el Dragon Slayer de fuego se lanzara

—resolvamos esto de manera democrática— dijo Erza

Muy bien

— ¡piedra, papel o tijeras! —

_Ellos estaban jugando para ver quien peleaba con él_

—Ja, eh estado entrenando— declaró Erza al verse ganadora

—hmp, te convertiré en mi puta cuando acabe termine contigo, hada de mierda—

Ignoró la mirada de lástima que recibió de los miembros de Fairy Tail…

Tres días después de este incidente, las puertas del gremio Heart Under Blade se abrieron para dar paso a un grupo de nueve personas que iban con capas totalmente negras, transportaban un ataúd

—Miembros del gremio de magos Heart Under Blade— dijo con solemnidad una voz femenina —nosotros, como representantes de Fairy Tail—

Las capas volaron por el aire, mostrando a Erza, Mirajane, Lissana, Evegreen, Juvia, Wendy, Lucy, Levy y Cana vestidas de conejitas playboy

— ¡Venimos a devolverles al retrasado de su maestro!— La maga de espíritus estelares y la de escritura mágica abrieron el ataúd, sentado, completamente desnudo y golpeado, con la marca de Fairy Tail grabada en el pecho. Unas palabras que decían "fuegos artificiales" volaron por el aire

—oye, ¿por qué teníamos que vestirnos así? — preguntó una avergonzada Wendy

—después de que el sujeto la llamó puta yo no tenía ganas de quejarme, ¿y tu? — le contestó Lissana, la peliazul tembló

—Y recuerden, esto es lo que pasa cuando intentas pelear con Fairy Tail, con su permiso boa de idiotas, espero que su querido maestro se recupere— se iban retirando cuando uno de los magos, ofendido, desenvainó una espada e hizo ademán de lanzarse sobre Levy

Graso error

La palabra "Storm" fue combinada con el cañón de arena de Escorpio y el rugido del dragón del cielo…

Mavis soltó una carcajada, mirando el desastre que los miembros de su gremio estaban dejando

—Realmente— pensó agarrándose el estomago —esos chicos han convertido Fairy Tail en lo que siempre quise—

* * *

Esto está basado aunqeu ustedes no lo crean, en un hecho historico: la carta de los cosacos al sultan Mehmed IV , si gustas, te recomiendo que la busques y la leas , te cagaras de la risa

Dejen sus comentarios en lugar agregar esto en favoritos, por favor 


End file.
